Sin
by ZoSanFreakX
Summary: Any man on this planet has a dark side. No one is an exception. Not even the hero of time. Rated M for Later Chapters. Happy Valentines day:D


A/N: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! Nah jokes I hate valentines day but heres a fanfic for valentines day. I wrote one last year called "From Who?" .. You should read it .. It's LULZZZZ. Link will be OOC since we actually don't know what his personalty properly because he doesn't speak

Its not a oneshot because I mucked it up.

Game: The Legand of Zelda

Paring: Dark!Link X Link and hints of LinkXSaria, LinkXZelda, LinkXMalon, LinkXRuto.

Warning: Yaoi and a little dark. Navi bashing and a tiny wee bit of Ruto Bashing

World: Ocarina of Time

_Step by Step he knew my defence_

_Attack after Attack, He caught me off guard_

_Time and Time again, I defeated him once_

_He's back again, Lets see him fall._

_~ Something I came up with on the spot._

Sometimes hero's needed to save the day even on occasions like Christmas or even his own birthday. Today was Valentines day and Link, the hero of time was in the water temple. He didn't enjoy Valentines day as much as others did. On Valentines day, in the Kokiri Village when he was a kid he tried giving his childhood crush Sara a Valentines day present but Mido took it from him a crushed it telling Link that he had no chance with Sara. On Valentines day now you would think Link would be with Zelda or Malon or even Ruto if Link was that desperate but the thing was that woman were becoming boring for him. They were ether pretty or they weren't.

"Link Link," The annoying as hell voice of Navi spoke "Through that door,"

Link nodded and got through the door. The room was vast and seemed to go on forever, water filled the ground and the only thing to be seen was a small piece of land and a tree just in the middle of this room. Link did not like the look of this place.

"Link, I don't like it here lets leave," Navi said.

"Alright," Link replied while walking through the room crossing the land with the tree in the middle. He couldn't help think that he was being watched, That him and Navi weren't the only ones in this room. He wasn't alone. He tried opening the door but it would not budge. _Great_

"Link, Link,LINK," Navi screeched in horror "LISTEN LISTEN,"

"What,"

"Look behind you," Navi screeched and Link turned around to see a dark figure standing next to the tree. "It's an enemy and he looks like you,"

Link approached looking at this figure, He wasn't half bad looking. If this was him then Link did realise how _gorgeous_ he was. The enemy locked his evil red eyes on the boy. Both of them stood still who was gonna make the next move.

_Cloth by Cloth blood was shed_

_Hair by hair, evil ruled over_

_Hero of time, You'll never win _

_I will draw your blood_

With the swing of the sword, the dark one did too. Link was confused, How did the dark man follow his moves and then he realise.. _His shadow_. Link what be fighting himself. This was a fight that was going to last forever. With each worthless move the other one defended. The shadow knew all of his weapons, all of his defence and every move he would make then this battle would be pointless. How could Link win when the other one knew everything.

"How can you know every move I will make and how to block it," Link asked "What the hell are you?"

"Isn't it obvious," The dark one scoffed "I **AM** you, I am your darkness, I am the demon inside of you,"

Link stopped and looked over at him, The dark one stopped as well. "I am not you," Link glared "I am nothing like you,"

Dark Link began to circle around the boy, Link kept an eye on him, "Everyone has a bad side, Even the most generous man had committed sin before. You, Hero of time have committed sin but you just won't believe it. I am the darkness inside of you and I am every evil thought that has came into your mind,"

Link grabbed his sword and attacked him. The dark Link disappeared but Link knew it would be back for every man on this planet had sinned and Link was no exception.

_I am the darkness_

_I am the Sin_

_I am you_

_You are my lightness _

_You are the good_

_You are me_

… _I'll see you soon_

A/N: Sorry it wasn't very lovey dovey and romancy but it will get soon. This is just to set the scene and the moment. My grammar and spelling isn't really good so .. yeah:L


End file.
